


The First Mother’s Day

by NancyDfan



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, DO NOT MISS THIS TAG, F/M, Mostly Fluff, Mother’s Day, Mpreg, THERE BE PREGNANT MEN, alpha!nancy, its in the background of this world but not mentioned, omega!Scott, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Nancy surprises Scott with a small, gesture of affection on their first Mother’s Day together.
Relationships: Nancy Drew/Scott Varnell, Scott Varnell/Nancy Drew
Kudos: 2





	The First Mother’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> I will not apologize. I’m striving to be the most chaotic Nancy Drew fan. Besides, I could write a sweet, little Nedcy story for Mother’s Day or a mpreg ScottxNancy one. My choice was easy.
> 
> But seriously, if you don’t like mpreg, don’t read. 
> 
> Not betad. I write on my phone. There are probably errors. Enjoy

“Happy Mother’s Day,” Nancy coos. Her arms slip down his chest to wrap around his growing belly. She presses a kiss into the side of his head and rests into the top of the couch he is sitting on.

“Uncertain it counts yet since I haven’t given birth,” Scott remarks. It sounds like a grumble, and he does not miss the face Nancy makes. She does not say anything. (He never expects her too.) Nancy smiles and shakes her head. “Don’t correct me. I know it counts.”

Nancy laughs and drops beside him. She looks at him with tenderness he still does not understand. They have only been married for a few months, their arrangement more of convenience versus love. Yet somehow, Nancy always treats him as if they had spent years together before the “I do’s”. It is half the reason Scott has managed transplanting halfway across the country to move in with a new wife all while pregnant. He misses Oklahoma. It will always be his home after all, but he credits Nancy for making this transition mostly seamless. He can live without the morning sickness, and the long drive to River Heights is murder. But she is only human after all so he tries to accept it with minimal complaints. 

“Here,” Nancy says and slaps an envelope against his chest. It is pink with stickers and his name scrawled across the front. He shoots her a look, but she just grins. 

Scott turns the envelope over but pauses before opening it up. He holds it closer. “What does ‘SWL’ mean?”

“Sealed with love,” Nancy replies, and Scott blushes. He fucking blushes, and he thinks realizing he has blushed makes his face redder. He does not understand why such a simple gesture from this young woman could cause such a reaction, and he decides to blame it on pregnancy hormones. “It’s a family thing. We all seal our envelopes like that.”

Of course, Scott thinks. But he still sees a pleased look on Nancy’s face. It is clear she appreciates his reaction. He focuses back on the envelope and pulls out a card celebrating his motherhood. When he opens it, a gift card slides out and lands in his lap. Scott picks it up, eyeing it skeptically. “You got me a spa gift card?”

“Yes!” Nancy answers with way more enthusiasm than he thinks is necessary, but he squashes that thought down remembering Nancy has not celebrated this holiday with anyone in years. She sits up, suddenly, scooting as close to him as she can. “I know pregnancy can be hard on your body so I wanted to send you to a spa so you can get a massage.” She pauses and looks elsewhere. “Maybe even get a pedicure.”

“A pedicure?” he replies doubtfully. 

“You don’t have to get polish on your nails,” she tells him. “But the one Bess and I go too is  _ so _ nice. You sit in a huge massage chair while you soak your feet in bubbly water. Then they massage your legs and feet. And take off the dead skin.” Nancy smiles shyly then. “I just thought you might like that. I may even have scheduled us an appointment for Wednesday.”

Scott nearly chokes. This is one thing he is still getting used to. Nancy often takes charge then comes to him with the plans she made. He knows she means well, but he wishes she would at least talk to him before these decisions. Scott cannot even imagine going to the spa, but she looks so earnest he would feel bad to ruin it. “Wednesday, huh?” Nancy nods. “Guess I’ll be getting my first pedicure Wednesday.”

Nancy squeals with delight. A mischievous grin spreads across her face, and he knows he is in trouble. “I also maybe scheduled us a couples’ massage.”

“Maybe,” he snorts, and she shoves him slightly. “I don’t envy these poor people working at that spa.”

“Oh, they’ve seen lots of body types,” Nancy curls into his body and rests her head against his chest. Her hand finds his belly, and she rubs gently. “I may even treat you to dinner afterwards.” Scott raises his eyebrow at that. “Okay, fine, I already made a reservation.”

Scott laughs. “Of course you did.” But he thinks dinner sounds nice. He cannot remember the last time he has done something like this. 

“We’ve earned it,” Nancy says softly. She looks up at him then, and he cannot stop the smile forming across his face. Scott reaches for her hand and presses it against his lips. Nancy hums, delighted, and Scott decides then he is grateful for this woman. Their new life together is one of unknowns. Many he ran from most of his life. But someone Nancy makes it okay. She may drag him into scary, new circumstances, but she always makes sure to stand beside him through them all. He cannot ask for more. 


End file.
